fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deinonychus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Deinonychus (die-non-ih-cuss, meaning "Terrible Claw") are medium sized carnivorous prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 6.0. It is one of two raptors in the mod, the other being velociraptor, and the largest. They grow to approximately 1.5 blocks tall and 3.5 blocks long, and there is no difference between male and female other then that males have a slightly redder snout and a larger crest. Newborns are 0.3 blocks tall and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. It can drop deinonychus meat, deinonychus talons, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Deinonychus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Deinonychus requires a high mood to not attack on site at adulthood if untamed. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. As of Build 6.3.1, they come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The feathers do not change the behavior of the Deinonychus. A fossil version of the deinonychus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a deinonychus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Deinonychus are very fast agile mobs that can climb walls with their giant toe claws. They are extremely aggressive and will attack most other creatures on sight, including the player. They attack by pouncing on their prey and holding on with their talons as they attempt to run away, and dealing very large damage. The best way to survive without killing the deinonychus is to jump into more than 3 blocks of water. The deinonychus will then un-attach itself so it doesn't drown. They are not pack hunters and will ignore each other when one of them is being attacked. They also can ride in Minecarts. Their prey includes: all vanilla animals, hostile mobs (including creepers, which will explode with the deinonychus on top of it), compsognathus, dryosaurus, dodo, henodus, quagga (bugged), and pteranodon. They will also attempt to attack smilodon, titanis, and gastornis, but will usually be killed in the fight unless there is a pack of deinonychus. They are prey to tyrannosaurus, ceratosaurus, allosaurus, dilophosaurus, phorusrhacos, and kelenken. They will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly, although they will usually just jump over the balls. They are one of the few mobs that are nocturnal, meaning they are active at night and will sleep through most of the day. Adult deinonychus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Deinonychus can be tamed through three ways like most other prehistoric creatures. The first is that the player must stay within a six block radius of the egg while it hatches to tame the baby. If the player fails to do this, they will have to hand feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. It is recommended to only do this when they are at a good mood, or else they may attack you otherwise. Tamed deinonychus are ordered by right-clicking with a bone, and cannot be ridden. FEEDING Deinonychus are ovivourous carnivores and will seek out prey to kill and eat. They can also be hand-fed all types of eggs (mod or vanilla), all types of meat (mod or vanilla), fish spawn, and they will kill zombies to regain health (though they will not accept rotten flesh). SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY WnitUNS.png|Deinonychus preview 2016-08-07 15.42.29.png|Deinonychus on a skull lantern. 2016-08-07 18.02.07.png|Newborn deinonychus 2016-08-07 17.33.37.png|Sleeping deinonychus 2016-08-08 17.07.25.png|Deinonychus egg Deinonychus_DNA.png|Deinonychus DNA 2016-08-08 17.18.11.png|Dinopedia entry New Deinonychus.png|The new deinonychus, added in the 7.3 update. deinonychus playing with a scratching post.png|Deinonychus playing with a scratching post 2016-07-13_17.23.55.png|A baby deinonychus Deinonychus and Plants.png|A Deinonychus sleeping among various plants. Devilish Deino Duo.png|Two Deinonychus hunting alongside a lakebed. I Want to Die.png|A Deinonychus taking a...nap...under some lily pads covering a lake. YA LOOKIN' THE WRONG WAY BOI.png|A Deinonychus stares at the camera while his packmate gets horribly owned by three 0 day old Ankylosaurus. Facehugger.png|A second-person view of a Deinonychus attacking the player. deinonychus attack.png|A Deinonychus attacking a donkey using the raptor prey restraint Deino on Anu.png|A Deinonychus trying his best to eat Anu Deinoscale.png|A scaley Deinonychus 2018-04-29_07.02.37.png|a deinonychus attacking a parasaurolophus 2018-05-06_19.22.27.png|a deinonychus sneaking upon a sleeping pachycephalosaur 2018-05-07_13.28.50.png|a deinonychus trying to escape a tar pit 2018-05-12_15.08.59.png|a deinonychus battling a pteranodon 2018-05-20_14.24.00.png|A baby Deinonychus oblivious to the approaching forest fire. 2018-05-24_10.24.02.png|a pack of deinonychus hunting a parasaurolophus 2018-08-09_11.11.57.png|A Deinonychus resting by her nest. 2018-08-09_19.24.41.png|Two deinonychus at the base of a cliff. 2018-08-18_09.44.59.png|a pair of deinonychus fighting a pack of wolves 2018-08-21_11.33.11.png|a pack of deinonychus following a lone pachycephalosaurus 2018-08-24_13.13.02.png|A deinonychus in a forest. 2018-08-24_13.44.21.png|A deinonychus in a cave. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Deinonychus (die-non-ih-cuss, meaning "Terrible Claw") is a neutral medium to small-sized prehistoric creature that was added in Build 6.0. It can grow to approximately 1.7 blocks tall and 3.5 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days. It can drop deinonychus meat, deinonychus talons, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. As of Build 6.3.1, they come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The feathers do not change the behavior of the deinonychus. BEHAVIOR Deinonychus are very fast neutral mobs. They can run about as fast as a spider, if not faster. They will kill only when provoked or hungry and cannot break any blocks. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, horses, compsognathus, dodos, and pachycephalosaurus. They will also attempt to kill gallimimus, but will usually die trying. They are prey only to tyrannosaurus, ceratosaurus, and sarcosuchus. Deinonychus are pack hunters, so they will rush to defend injured deinonychus in the area. They have a special attack which is shared with the velociraptor, which is pouncing at their prey rapidly. Deinonychus can also climb blocks with their talons like spiders and do not take fall damage. They usually don't climb too high. A large enough wall, roof or overhang for their enclosure is a good idea. They can also very rarely learn how to open chests in search of food when hungry. Deinonychus breed every 5 minutes in adulthood. The breeding probability is determined by how many deinonychus are nearby. TAMING Deinonychus are tamable dinosaurs. The player needs to stay in a 6-block radius of the egg as it hatches to tame one. If this opportunity is missed, the player must hand-feed the deinonychus any food until it is tamed. A tamed deinonychus can be commanded by right-clicking it with a bone. FEEDING Deinonychus can be hand-fed all types of meat (except rotten flesh and fish). They will also feed from feeders, and can very rarely learn to steal food items from chests.They will hunt other mobs only when hungry. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-01-23 17.40.19.png|Some feathered deinonychus. Deinonychus at Dusk.png|A black feathered deinonychus. Deinonychus at Sunset.png|A gray feathered deinonychus. Deinonychus Pen.png|A brown feathered deinonychus. Deinonychus_DNA.png|Deinonychus DNA. Deinonychus_Egg.png|Deinonychus egg. Deino DinoPedia.png|The DinoPedia entry 2015-08-18_01.27.32.png|A pack of Deinonychus look for prey 2015-08-21_19.35.50.png|A Grey Deinonychus green.png|A featherless black Deinonychus brown.png|A brown featherless Deinonychus grey.png|A grey featherless Deinonychus Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dangerous Category:Feathered Animals Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Dromaeosaurids Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs